In “Source Coding Enhancement using Spectral-Band Replication” [WO 98/57436], transposition was defined and established as an efficient means for high frequency generation to be used in a HFR (High Frequency Reconstruction) based codec. Several transposer implementations were described. However apart from a brief discussion on transient response improvements, programme dependent adaptation of fundamental transposer characteristics was not elaborated upon.